


Traffic

by seri-kun (vanijane)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Car Salesman Levi, Cars, College Student Eren, First Meetings, M/M, Relationship Goals, idk fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanijane/pseuds/seri-kun
Summary: Levi sold cars for a living and was surprisingly good at it. And then he met Eren. A spoiled rich kid who didn't like the new car he got.He was everything Levi hated: spoiled rich kid riding on mommy and daddy's bank account.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my friends who are sickeningly sweet and mushy and have #CarGoals and #RelationshipGoals down pat. Half of everything I've ever written on the internet since 2005 is based on them. Friends, thank you for helping out of my writer's block. Lol.

Levi hated mall displays. It was always so tedious and he had to work overtime because of it. Erwin didn't trust anyone else with his shitty cars and there was no way anyone was putting Hange behind wheels. What made everything worse was that it was a Friday and the streets were always busier during the weekend. It would be a miracle if he made it to the main office in two hours. Erwin should just hire someone else to do this shit, he had better things to do than waste away in traffic.

Truthfully he didn't hate his job and he actually liked cars. When he was a wayward teenager, he used to hijack and steal cars to pawn off. At the time it was more of a necessity and bragging rights but he eventually grew to like them. When Erwin hired him to work at his family's car company, who was Levi to say no to a steady white collar job selling cars legally? Surprisingly even posh, goody-goody bastards fell for Levi's sales talk. Hange nicknamed him the ultimate at bullshitting and Levi shrugged, but he was in total agreement.

He also had to give it to Erwin because if it wasn't for this job, he'd probably never met his brat of a boyfriend. He was everything Levi hated: spoiled rich kid riding on mommy and daddy's bank account. It was pretty shitty and the worst way to meet your boyfriend but some guy in a well pressed suit came to the office - Hange nicknamed him the suited horse because he looked like one. Horseface probably had a proper name but Levi didn't bother to catch it when it was obvious he was shopping for a gift for his boss' son. If the old bastard and his spoiled brat were rich enough to have some animal-faced secretary do their grocery, then Levi was going to milk them for all he could. He offered the latest and most expensive car every twenty-one year old had wet dreams over. Even Horseface looked like he wanted to run away with it. Typical.

But three days later, a kid comes in telling them to cancel the purchase. That was the first time Levi met Eren - bright eyed, loud and full of rage for getting the best car his generation could get from daddy's bank account. It worked on him though, the rage and Levi could barely look away as the brat explained how he didn't need the car or bribes from the bastard who killed his mother. Levi wasn't one for sob stories but Petra offered the brat a cup of tea and a plate of biscuits from their snack room.

"Look, kid - you don't have authority to cancel the purchase," Levi told him after Eren stopped sniffling and sipped his tea. "Tell this to your old man or hell, I don't know, call the credit card company -"

"I already did and they said the same thing - look," Eren placed the cup down and leaned over the table desperately. "Can't you guys...I don't know, do something about it? I really don't want the car, it's more than a year's worth of rent and it's a shitty automatic."

"Kid, it's your old man's money. Just take the damn car and shove it up his ass or throw it to the gutter. Deal with it." Really, he might be good to look at but the aura of rich kid radiated strongly from him. Too bad. If he were a lesser being and not working for Smith's Titan Company, he'd have propositioned to sleep with Eren to solve his problems (it wouldn't work but what did a spoiled kid know about how the real world functioned).

"I - I can't do that! Okay, it's not my - you know, thing. It's a really gaudy truck but it's still an expensive ass truck. I can't just run it to a gutter. Look, I'm begging you, sir -" Eren frowned, whining lightly like a kicked puppy and Levi remembered Hange telling him to adopt a stray to make his life better. "- isn't there anything you can do?"

Levi sighed heavily, leaning back on his uncomfortable plastic chair. He really didn't want to do the kid any favours, it was a family problem and Levi wasn't the type to get mixed up in those because they tend to get really messy. But something told him that this kid was stubborn as hell and wouldn't let up until this matter was settled. Damn brat.

"Kid," Eren perked up hopefully and Levi could practically see the ears and wagging tail. "Oi. Don't get too excited, brat. I can't do anything about the purchase unless your old man or Horseface comes here to cancel it within this week. But something tells me that's never gonna happen."

"No shit. So? Don't you have anything? Seriously, I'll take anything at this point just to get rid of it."

"We have an exchange thing going on. Basically, you can exchange the car you bought for anything else in display. Your old man doesn't have to know, as far as he's concerned, you got a car."

"But I'd still have two cars -"

"Hakuna your tatas, kid. I'm not done yet." Levi pulled up a brochure of one of their middle-end models from a popular line of sedans, the sort of car that was popular with yuppies and singles. "You exchange it for this and I'll buy it off you."

"What."

"You need to get rid of a car, I need one and you get extra rent money."

Erwin wouldn't exactly approve but it wasn't anything illegal or close to the illegal that Levi had done in his life. He also needed a new car and had been planning to get one for months now but kept putting it off for dreading the paperwork and having to get rid of his old car.

Eren jumped to the idea immediately after that, promising to come around with the gaudy truck the next weekend. As soon as Eren left, Levi made the necessary paperwork and after Petra told the others what happened, Oruo came forward to buy his old car. A week later, Eren was all too happy to be rid of his fancy new truck for a simple sedan that he also happily sold to Levi. Lunch was involved because Eren wanted to thank him and he said yes. Several lunches and cafes and dinners happened until they ended up hooking up in Levi's car. Though he held an interest for cars, he was not a fan of car sex and Eren was special because of it.

Levi was brought out of his musings when he heard the buzzing of his mobile phone and answered Eren's call on speaker mode.

"Look to the other side of the road!" Levi let out a forced sigh and turned his head to see Eren beaming and waving at him from the inside of his own car. "Traffic not so bad now, right?"

"You wish, brat." Levi smirked but waved back, seeing Eren laugh as his voice filled his car.

"I do, I really do. I just want to get home."

"Yeah, at least you're already halfway there. I still have to dump this at the office and close up."

"Do you want anything for dinner? I was thinking of actually making something tonight instead of takeout."

"Just don't mess up the kitchen this time."

"It was one time and I cleaned afterwards. You just have really high cleaning standards. Even my friends say I'm tidier than usual."

Levi chuckled and adjusted gears as the light flashed green. "I'm off. I'll meet you at home. Drive safe, brat."

"Yeah, yeah." Eren joked fondly. "You too, old man."

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me. I've been an adult for four years but I honestly don't know how credit card companies work or if there's ever such a thing as a car exchange deal. I'm not very good at this adulting thing. OTL


End file.
